


Nicht allein

by Nightmary



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Family, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Konoha Village, Parent-Child Relationship (sort of), Uzushio Village
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Naruto-FF, in der Kushina eine ältere Schwester namens Islana hat und diese sich um ihren Neffen kümmert, nachdem seine Eltern verstorben sind und versucht Teil eines Dorfes zu werden, in dem sie nicht aufgewachsen ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Islana

Zu hören, dass ihre Schwester schwanger war, war wunderbar. Und gleichzeitig ein wenig traurig, denn wahrscheinlich würde es eine Weile dauern, bevor sie sie wiedersehen konnte. Schließlich lebte Kushina mit Minato zusammen in Konoha, der Ort, der im Augenblick genauso gut am anderen Ende der Welt hätte sein können. Allein die Nachricht hatte mehrere Monate gebraucht, um bei ihr anzukommen. Nicht nur, weil Islana weit entfernt von den beiden war, sondern auch weil sie derzeit schwer auffindbar sein musste, um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Ihre Mission unterlag strenger Geheimhaltung, ging es doch um Dinge größeren politischen Ausmaßes. Der Krieg war erst einmal vorüber, aber damit es eine Weile ruhig blieb, mussten einige Gefahrenquellen für den wackligen Frieden ausgeschaltet werden. Eine Aufgabe, die keine persönlichen Ablenkungen zuließ. Und keine persönlichen Gefühle, wenn es um ihre Ausführung ging.

Ihre kleine Schwester wusste wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich sobald nicht wiedersehen würden, denn der Brief von ihr und Minato, ließ durchblicken, dass sie sie möglicherweise erst nach der Geburt ihres Babys erwarteten. Kushina meinte, sie solle nur sehen, wenn sie zurückkam, dann würden nicht zwei sondern drei Menschen in der Wohnung der beiden, in der Islana schlief, wenn sie nicht unterwegs war, sein und sie begrüßen, da sie eine Tante sein würde. Und man merkte ihren Worten an, wie sehr sie sich freute und wie sehr Minato sich freute. Islana hatte die beiden deutlich vor Augen, wie sie voller Elterngefühle und überschwänglicher Energie durch Konohas Straßen liefen und die Wärme ausstrahlten, die ihnen so sehr inne war und für die sie sie beide liebte. Ein Baby... nun, das war etwas neues. Ein kleines Wunder in ihrer kleinen Familie. Und klein war ihre Familie, denn weder Kushina noch sie noch Minato hatten schließlich noch irgendwelche näheren lebenden Verwandten.

Juma, der Mann, der mit ihr und Sasani als Team gemeinsam reiste, sah sie fragend an, nachdem Islana die Nachricht zusammengerollt hatte.

„Irgendeine wichtige Information?“, fragte er mit dieser monotonen Stimme, die sie so an ihm hasste. Seine Gefühlslosigkeit war etwas, das ihr zuwider war. Es war ein Teil seiner stetigen Selbstkontrolle, wie er sagte. Obwohl sie eine seiner Stärken in manchen Kämpfen war, wäre es ihr doch lieber, wenn er einmal irgendeine Miene machen würde und traurig, fröhlich, ihretwegen auch psychopathisch durchgeknallt sein würde. Letzteres versprach zudem natürlich möglicherweise sogar einen Weg sich den Mann vom Hals zu schaffen.

„Was ist?“, sagte Juma und sah sie ausdruckslos an, „Dir geht gerade etwas durch den Kopf, nicht wahr? Hat es wenigstens etwas mit der Mission zu tun?“

Islana wünschte sich wirklich, er würde wenigstens die Missbilligung, die er in seine Worte steckte zeigen. Sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie seine absolute Ausdruckslosigkeit hasste. Genauso wie er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er es erbärmlich fand, dass sie seiner Ausdrucksweise nach „ein offenes Buch“ war und ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Er hatte dies bereits oft gesagt, seitdem sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren. Es ärgerte sie, dass er ihre Freude über das Baby in Gereiztheit über diesen blöden Auftrag und ihren Begleiter gewandelt hatte.

Sie atmete tief ein und fasste sich. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie Juma nicht mehr ertragen konnte, denn sie weigerte sich wirklich, ihrem „Temperament“ und ihrer „leichten Reizbarkeit“, die er ihr zuschrieb, nachzugeben und seine Worte zu bestätigen. Überhaupt konnte auch wirklich jeder temperamentvoll sein verglichen mit diesem Eisklotz.

„Die Mission läuft weiter wie geplant.“, antwortete sie dann und hoffte ruhig zu klingen. „Es gibt keine neuen Informationen.“

„Dafür war die Nachricht sehr lang.“, meinte Juma.

„Alles weitere waren persönliche Dinge ohne Bezug zu unserer Aufgabe.“, sagte sie knapp. Weder Kushinas Grüße, noch Neuigkeiten über Konoha oder die Schwangerschaft gingen Juma etwas an. Abgesehen davon, dass sie keinen Grund sah, ihm von ihrem Privatleben zu erzählen, war er zudem kein Ninja des Dorfes. Islana hatte sich in Uzushiogakure, ihrem Heimatdorf, bis zu dessen Zerstörung darauf vorbereitet eine Informantin zu werden und wusste sehr wohl, dass Dinge, die anderen banal erscheinen mochten, einem ausgebildetem Ninja durchaus nutzen konnten.

Sie war bisweilen unbeherrscht oder unüberlegt nach außen hin, aber ein Teil von ihr war jeden Moment bereit, ernst zu werden und eine Mauer zu errichten. Eine Mauer, die keinen in ihren Kopf einließ und ein kaltes Kalkül einer aufmerksamen Informationsbeschafferin und vor allen Dingen einer Informationshüterin in ihr erweckte.

Juma verhörte sie nicht in einem kleinem dunklen Raum fünf Fuß unter der Erde, aber obwohl sie einen gemeinsamen Auftrag und ein Ziel hatten, hieß das nicht, dass nicht auch eine seiner Aufgaben sein könnte, Dinge über Konoha zu erfahren. Oder, dass er nicht eines Tages Wissen über Islana gegen sie verwenden würde. Sie arbeiteten im Augenblick zusammen, das würde ziemlich sicher nicht so bleiben und konnte unter der Oberfläche bereits anders sein.

Sie sahen einander einen Moment lang an, dann senkte er als erster den Blick. Sie gab ihrem Impuls „Ich habe gewonnen“ zu rufen nicht nach und sah stattdessen zum Eingang des Verstecks, das sie aus einer natürlichen Höhle und ein paar Steinen und Pflanzen aus der Umgebung gemacht hatten, als Sasani eintrat. Sie war eine Kunoichi, die sich auf Tarnung spezialisiert hatte, aber auch ein paar medizinische Kenntnisse besaß und Islana um Länge sympathischer. Es war gut, dass einer von ihnen zur Heilung taugte. Vor allem aber war sie wie Islana selbst aus einem Dorf, das es nicht mehr gab und das in ihrem Fall der vorletzte Ninja-Krieg ausgelöscht hatte. Sie wusste nicht viel darüber, aber es war kleiner und noch unbekannter als Uzushiogakure gewesen und hatte im Krieg einfach nur das Pech gehabt zwischen die Fronten größerer Länder zu geraten.

Sasani war wie Islana ein Sonderfall, da sie weiterhin das Symbol ihres Dorfes trug, obwohl sie für ein anderes Dorf als dauerhaft angeheuerte Kunoichi angefangen hatte zu arbeiten. Wie sie die Erlaubnis dazu bekommen hatte, wusste Islana nicht. Viele Dörfer waren durch den Krieg misstrauisch gegen Ninjas von außerhalb, auch wenn sie Auftragsninjas ohne eigene Dörfer waren, weil diese zerstört worden waren. Bald würden sie wahrscheinlich ohne Dorf, dem sie loyal gegenüber waren, als Nukenin gelten. Es gab einige unter ihnen, die ein Kopfgeld auf sich ausgesetzt hatten, einfach nur wegen ihrer Herkunft. Islana hatte die vage Ahnung, dass es sich als günstig erweisen könnte, sich einem der großen Dörfer als nützlich zu erweisen und offiziell dessen Mitglied zu werden. Sie selbst hatte das Glück, dass Minato sich für sie einsetzte, der inzwischen Leiter von Konoha geworden war, aber schon lange großen Einfluss hatte. Und dass sie genug Begabung hatte, um ihre einfache Auslöschung zur Verschwendung zu machen, solange sie keine Gefahr war.

Minators und Islanas Dörfer waren einmal befreundet gewesen. Einige Ninja in Konoha erinnerten sich daran. Und daran, dass sie Uzushiogakure nicht geholfen hatten, als es ausgelöscht wurde, weil einige Ninjas die Stärke ihrer Fūinjutsu fürchteten. Die Siegeltechniken, die Islana, weitere verstreute Überlebende Uzushios und auch einige Konoha-Bewohner zu nutzen wussten, waren zu großen Teilen verloren gegangen. Aber sie waren immer noch mächtig und immer noch begehrt. Islana hatte als junges Mädchen ihr Dorf verloren, aber sie erinnerte sich gut. Und die Ninjas in Konoha, die sich mit ihr erinnerten, konnten ihr nicht vorwerfen, das Symbol mit der Spirale auf ihrem Stirnschutz zu tragen, solange sie sich schuldig fühlten. Und es gab auch einige Spiralen auf ihren eigenen Kleidern. Auch wenn nicht jeder, der sie trug, wusste, was sie bedeuteten.

„Ich habe die Umgebung gesichert, die Fallen überprüft und dein Siegel dort angebracht, wo es am sinnvollsten ist.“, sagte Sasani zu Islana und schaute auf die Schriftrolle. „Nachrichten?“

„Aus Konohagakure. Nichts Neues die Mission betreffend.“

Daraufhin nickte Sasani und wandte sich zu Juma um: „Wie läuft es bei dir? Wie weit ist der Plan?“

„Ich bin zu Dreivierteln fertig, aber mir fehlen noch ein paar Informationen.“

„In drei Stunden lösen sich meine beiden Klone auf.“, sagte Islana und schob den Ärmel ihres Oberteils zurück, um ein blasses Siegel auf ihrem Oberarm zu berühren, das für fast jeden außer sie selbst unsichtbar war, wenn es nicht aktiv war. Sie aktivierte es und schob ihren Brief in eine andere Dimension, dann ließ sie den Ärmel wieder hinunterfallen.

Wie immer sah Juma aufmerksam zu. Islanas Transport- und Aufbewahrungssiegel waren gut und sie wusste, dass er sie gerne kopiert hätte. Wenn er sie genau beobachtete, könnte er vielleicht einen Teil zu sehen bekommen, aber sie tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Und sie würde ihm auch nie verraten, dass er sie ohnehin fast alle nicht verwenden würde können. „Wenn ich ihre Erinnerungen bekomme, ist vielleicht endlich, ich meine hoffentlich, etwas Brauchbares für dich dabei.“, meinte sie zu ihm und war sich sicher, dass ihr anzusehen war, dass sie wusste, dass er ihre Siegel kennen wollte. Er tat ihr wiederum nicht den Gefallen eine Gesichtsregung zu zeigen. Es war den Versuch wert gewesen.

„Ihr zwei seid schon wieder damit beschäftigt einen Kleinkrieg zu führen...“, sagte Sasani und seufzte.

„Dass wir im Augenblick zusammen arbeiten, heißt nicht, dass dem so bleiben wird.“, erwiderte Juma.

Sasani hob die Hände und gab ihren erneuten Versuch ihre Gruppe zusammenzubringen zu einem Ende. „Schon gut, schon gut...“ Islana schätzte, dass sie es nicht schlecht meinte, aber obwohl die Dritte im Bunde nicht jünger war als sie und Juma selbst, war sie manchmal mehr ein Kind als eine erfahrene Kunoichi. Schwer zu glauben, dass Sasani diejenige war, die bereits die meisten Erfahrungen in Verhör und Folter gesammelt hatte, wohlgemerkt als Folternde und Verhörende und nicht umgekehrt. Wohingegen Islanas eigene Arbeitserfahrungen sich vor allem durch die eher unauffällige Spionage, Versiegelungen und Informationstransporte auszeichnete und Juma nach ihrem Wissen eher der stille Archivar war. Auch wenn sie seinem Charakter etwas anderes erwartet hätte.

„Ich ruhe mich ein bisschen aus, weckt mich in drei Stunden.“, sagte Islana zu den beiden. Sie würde ein wenig ihre Reserven auftanken bis die Klone sich auflösten. Zwei Klone waren im Grunde nicht viel, aber sie über 48 Stunden in einer veränderten Gestalt mehrere Kilometer entfernt nonstop instand zu halten war mehr als ermüdend.

 

Nur ein paar Wochen später hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass drei Dörfer ihre Oberhäupter und ihre Ziele änderten und Juma und Sasani aus den Augen verloren, kaum, dass sie einander nicht mehr brauchten (und nicht böse darüber, denn sie traute es zumindest dem Mann zu, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um sie auszuschalten, oder Informationen von ihr zu bekommen). Außerdem hatte sie eins der Jutsus versiegelt, die wenigen, wenn nicht gar keinem in die Hände fallen sollten.

Die nächste Nachricht aus Konoha hörte sie erst nachdem sie das Land verlassen hatte.


	2. Tante also

Kushina war tot. Minato war tot. Konoha war zerstört. Und Naruto, der Sohn ihrer Schwester, ihr kleiner unschuldiger Neffe, hatte den Kyuubi, das neunschwänzige Fuchsmonster, in sich, dass seine Eltern getötet hatte. Dass ihre Schwester getötet hatte, nachdem es nach jahrelangem Schlaf in ihr, sich befreit hatte.

Islana war am Boden zerstört. Sie fühlte sich so zerstört wie die Reste des Dorfes vor denen sie stand, als sie in Konoha ankam. Gleichzeitig war sie unglaublich wütend. Wenn die Leute von Konoha nicht ihre Schwester ausgewählt hätten, um als eine Hülle für den Kyuubi zu dienen, um sich zu schützen, aber auch um eine Waffe zu haben, wäre das nicht passiert, dachte sie. Und schämte sich gleich darauf, denn in dem Fall hätte Kushina Minato nicht kennengelernt. In dem Fall wäre Kushina möglicherweise lange vorher gestorben, in Uzushio viel zu jung, um den Krieg damals überhaupt zu begreifen, gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern und fast allen ihren Verwandten.

Als Ninja war man auf den Tod vorbereitet. Islana hatte ihn oft erlebt. Irgendwie hatte sie geglaubt, ihre Schwester müsse in Konoha in Sicherheit sein. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Es tat weh.

Sie half das Dorf aufzubauen. Zum zweiten mal vor einem zerstörten Ortes zu stehen, an dem sie zumindest zeitweise gelebt hatte, war ermüdend. Doch im Gegensatz zu Uzushio würde Konoha überleben. Seine Bewohner waren nicht radikal zum Großteil komplett ausgelöscht worden. Und die Zerstörung war weniger gewaltig. Islana wusste, dass Minato der Grund dafür war. Minato hatte sein Amt als Hokage mit jeder Ader seines Körpers gelebt und er hatte getan, was er konnte, um das Dorf zu schützen. Sie nannten ihn einen Helden und das musste er wohl sein. Ein Held und ein begabter Shinobi bis zum Schluss. Und Kushina hatte zweifellos genau wie er bis zum Schluss hin gekämpft, obwohl sie die Schwangerschaft und die Befreiung des Kyuubi geschwächt haben mussten. Nun, nicht dass darüber gesprochen werden würde. Letztlich war Kushina eine Außenseiterin, eine Jinchuriki und eine Frau. Islana wusste, dass ihr Name nicht mehr oft fallen würde. Der dritte Hokage, der seinen alten Posten wieder übernehmen würde, hatte die beiden gefunden und ihre Begräbnisse arrangiert.

Manche Gebäude, zum Beispiel die Akademie und große Teile der Trainingsgelände, mussten neu errichtet werden, an manchen Stellen musste Schutt beseitigt werden und vor allem galt es sich um Verwundete zu kümmern und Tote zu begraben. Drei Kinder, Islanas Neffen nicht mitgezählt, hatten Elternteile verloren, zwei von ihnen waren zu jung, um sie sich selbst zu überlassen und mussten untergebracht werden. Halbwaisen und Waisen waren keine Seltenheit in Shinobidörfern, aber das Waisenhaus von Konoha gehörte unglücklicherweise zu den zerstörten Gebäuden und hatte bereits zwölf andere Kinder, die einen Platz brauchten, bis sich ein neuer Standpunkt gefunden hatte.

Außerdem bemühten sich der Rat und der Hokage von Konoha mit Friedensverhandlungen und Waffenstillstandsvereinbarungen, die noch außen standen und musste gleichzeitig dafür sorgen, dass Konoha nicht verwundbar schien.

Es gab viel zu tun.

 

Als sich das Chaos langsam wieder legte, ging Islana zu Hiruzen Sarutobi, dem neuen, alten Hokage. Sie hatten sein Büro vorläufig wieder instand gesetzt, Schuttteile hatten das Gebäude zu Teilen beschädigt, und der Tisch, hinter dem er saß, war bereits voller Akten und Dokumente. Die Überreste von Dingen, die eindeutig Minato gehört hatten, machten einigen persönlichen Noten Hiruzens Platz. Eine Pfeife hier, ein Stapel mit Büchern dort.

Islana fühlte sich dem Raum verbunden und gleichzeitig ein wenig außen vor. Es war einer der Plätze gewesen, die Minato und Kushina in ihrem Leben begleitet hatte. Die Wohnung, in der ihre Schwester und ihr Lebensgefährte gelebt hatten, gab es nicht mehr.

„Ich will mich dafür bedanken, dass ihr euch um Kushinas und Minatos Beisetzung gekümmert habt und ich will einen Antrag stellen eine Einwohnerin von Konoha zu werden.“, sagte sie zu Hiruzen.

„Ich habe dich erwartet, Islana.“, erwiderte er, „Du wirst dich um Kushinas und Minatos Sohn kümmern wollen, habe ich recht?“

„Ja. Naruto ist mein Neffe und er ist ein Uzumaki.“ Sie wollte in Konoha leben, wenn sie ihn großzog, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ihn als umherwandernde Ninja ohne Wohnsitz versorgen zu können. Es konnte auch gut sein, dass er als Jinchuriki, genau wie Kushina, von den Obrigen in Konoha behalten werden wollte und sie auf Wiederstand stoßen würde, würde sie versuchen, ihn mitzunehmen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie kein Leben auf der Flucht führen wollte, würde es schwer sein, es mit allzu vielen der Ninjas Konohas aufzunehmen. Außerdem war es das Dorf seiner Eltern.

„Willst du dich um ihn kümmern, oder fühlst du dich nur dazu verpflichtet?“, fragte der Hokage.

Islana zögerte. Sie dachte an ihren Neffen. Der Hokage hatte ihn geborgen als er Kushina und Minato fand. Er schien nicht recht gewusst zu haben, was er mit dem Säugling, den Kushina zur Welt gebracht hatte, anfangen sollte.

Als Islana endlich ein paar Tage später in Konoha eintraf, hatte sie Naruto in einem der Betten im Krankenhaus gefunden, das zum Glück größtenteils unbeschadet geblieben war. Sie hatte einige Verwundete angetroffen, die eine Versorgung nötig hatten und viele hektisch herum eilende Ärzte. Die Atmosphäre war gedrückt gewesen, aber sie hatte gespürt, dass auch erste Hoffnung die Leute wieder aufleben ließ. Die Bewohner Konohas waren zäh. Sie gingen immer vorwärts.

Sie hatte ihren Neffen sofort an den hellen Haaren erkannt. Dieses strahlende Blond konnte nur zu Minatos Sohn gehören. Ein wenig hatte sie sich gewünscht, er hätte Kushinas Haare. Das Rot ihrer Schwester war intensiver als das ihrer eigenen Haare gewesen und voller Stärke so wie seine Trägerin. Naruto hatte selig geschlafen und obwohl Islana nicht parteiisch sein wollte, hatte sie doch gefunden, dass er von allen Säuglingen in dem Raum der niedlichste war.

„Ich... es ist schwer.“, sagte sie zögernd und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig.

„Was denkst du?“

Islana überlegte. „Ich bin seine Tante. Und er wird keine Eltern haben, die für ihn da sind. Kushina würde wollen, dass ich mich um ihn kümmere...“

„Aber...“

„...ich bin nicht wirklich dafür geeignet, Kinder großzuziehen. Ich wollte nie Kinder haben. Kushina wäre eine gute Mutter gewesen. Ich will Naruto aber auch nicht im Stich lassen und ich will ihm eine Familie geben.“

„Also...“

„Ich will mich um ihn kümmern.“

„Gut. Dann wirst du dich um ihn kümmern. Und wirst ihm eine gute Familie sein. Ich glaube, dass dir das durchaus möglich ist.“

Er griff in eine Schublade des Tischs und zog ein Stirnband hervor, das er ihr reichte. Es war ein Stirnschutz mit dem Symbol von Konoha und sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass er eines in der Schublade aufbewahrte. Eines Tischs, der erst seit wenigen Tagen in dem Raum stand. Es sei denn natürlich, er hatte nur darauf gewartet, ihr den Stirnschutz zu geben. Was durchaus möglich war... Dieser alte Fuchs...

Sie nahm den Stirnschutz entgegen.

„So. Damit betrachte dich als Einwohnerin und Ninja von Konoha. Das reicht in deinem Fall.“

Islana berührte ihren eigenen Stirnschutz mit der Spirale Uzushios.

„Darf ich das hier noch eine Weile behalten?“

„Natürlich.“, sagte er und lächelte. „Und es ist an der Zeit, dass du eins der Blätter unseres Dorfes wirst. Willkommen, Islana. Ich werde zusehen, dass du einen Wohnort bekommst und Naruto aus dem Krankenhaus abholen kannst.“

Sie nickte ihm zu und verließ das Büro mit dem Stirnband in der Hand. Offiziell hatte sie nie aufgehört Bewohnerin Uzushios zu sein, lange noch nach seiner Auslöschung. Denn während Kushina jung nach Konoha geschickt wurde und dort aufgewachsen war, hatte sie über ein Jahrzehnt lang in ihrem Heimatdorf gelebt und war dort zum Genin und Chūnin geworden, auch wenn ihre Chūnin-Prüfung, die in Friedenszeiten ein Wettbewerb unter Beteiligung mehrerer versteckter Ninja-Dörfer war, anders ausfiel als üblich, da Uzushio einen Angriff gefürchtet hatte und die Eltern von Islanas Generation ihre Kinder ungern fortschickten, um anderswo die Prüfung abzulegen und dies eine derartige Veranstaltung schwer zuließ. Danach hatte sie zwar eine Weile in Konoha Zuflucht gefunden und für Konoha gearbeitet, doch den Stirnschutz mit dem Symbol des Dorfes hatte sie nie getragen.

„Tante also...“


	3. Anfang

Naruto war das absolut niedlichste Wesen auf Erden. Obwohl er ein kleines Kind war und obwohl Islana kleine Kinder eher abschreckten. Ja, er war absolut niedlich, wenn er nicht schrie. Nachts um drei und in beeindruckender Lautstärke.  
Islana gewöhnte sich an, ihn neben sich ins Bett zu legen und sanft zu streicheln, wenn sie spürte, dass er unruhig wurde. Manchmal half es. Er hatte neben den blonden Haaren auch Minatos strahlend blaue Augen geerbt, aber seine Ausdauer und seine Stimmbänder schienen ihr jetzt bereits viel mehr Kushinas sehr ähnlich. Viele Mitglieder ihrer Familie waren von einiger Willensstärke und sehr zäh, aber Islanas Schwester war immer noch etwas zäher und sturer als viele andere gewesen. Und hatte immer gesagt, was sie zu sagen hatte.  
Sie vermisste sie. Und sie bereute nicht, sich entschieden zu haben, sich um Naruto zu kümmern. Obwohl sie manchmal wenig Schlaf bekam. Tagsüber war Naruto erstaunlicherweise eher leise. Ein wenig dachte sie, dass sein Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus durch seine wirre Geburtsstunde durcheinander gekommen sein könnte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sich Naruto irgendwie an den Angriff, an den Tod seiner Eltern oder an die Zerstörung von Konoha erinnern konnte. Babys nahmen die Welt anders wahr und sie selbst konnte sich nicht entsinnen, irgendwelche Erinnerungen zu haben an ihre ersten Lebensjahre. Aber vielleicht wusste ein Teil von Naruto eben doch irgendwie Bescheid.

Eine ihrer neuen Nachbarinnen versicherte, dass es normal sei, dass Babys ihre Eltern und Vormünder nachts wachhielten. Eine ihrer Verwandten habe ebenfalls vor einer Weile ein Baby bekommen, es sei zwar leiser in seinen ersten Wochen gewesen als Naruto, aber ließ sich auch immer wieder hören.

Die Nachbarin war eine Angehörige der Uchihas, die in Konoha als Familie so sehr ansässig waren, wie es die Uzumakis in Uzushio gewesen waren. Islana kannte schon nach ein paar Wochen einige von den Mitgliedern der Familie zumindest flüchtig. Vor Kushinas und Minatos Tod hatte sie allerdings mit keinem von ihnen wirklich Kontakt gehabt. Weil die Wohnung, in der sie und Naruto nun lebten, die erste eigene Wohnung, die Islana selbst je besessen hatte, nah an dem Viertel Konohas wohnten, dass fast ausschließlich dieser großen Familie gehörte, traf sie nun häufig auf den einen oder anderen Uchiha. Sie waren oft sehr dunkeläugige, schlanke und leicht blasse Menschen, fast alle waren Mitglieder oder Angehörige der Polizei von Konoha, die fast ausschließlich aus Uchihas bestand, und ruhiger und eleganter als Islanas eigene Ursprünge. Dass ein Uchiha-Säugling nicht so laut wie ein Uzumaki-Baby war, war durchaus einleuchtend.

„Babys müssen schreien, um zu zeigen, dass sie leben.“, meinte die ältere Uchiha. Sie sah dabei sehr überzeugt aus und in ihrem Gesicht konnte Islana sehen, dass die Frau auch einige eigene Kinder gehabt haben musste. Und sie nickte nur und stimmte ihr zu, denn sie selbst hatte keine Ahnung, was Kinder mussten oder nicht mussten, aber sie erinnerte sich vage, dass Kushina in ihrem ersten Lebensjahr laut gewesen war. Natürlich war sie das auch später noch gewesen. Obwohl sie bei den Malen, bei denen Islana sie auf einer Mission gesehen hatte, durchaus fähig war, sich genauso gut zu tarnen und ruhig zu verhalten, wie ihre Begleiter.

Erstaunlich war, wie schnell Naruto zu wachsen schien, sobald er erst einmal begann seine Umgebung genauer zu betrachten. Sobald er krabbeln konnte, bekam Islana nachts zwar oft mehr Schlaf, musste aber morgens, mittags und abends sehr genau aufpassen: Naruto war neugierig und er steckte alles in den Mund, das in seine Reichweite kam, was dazu führte, dass eine der Beschäftigungen des Tages darin bestand, möglichst vieles aus dieser Reichweite heraus zu bringen.

Islana war keine perfekte Mutter, oder welcher Begriff auch immer in ihrem Fall zutreffender war (Tante beschrieb es auch nicht ganz), aber sie versuchte gut zu sein. Sie achtete darauf, ihm die richtige Nahrung zu geben, keine Waffen herumliegen zu lassen, ihre Tintenfässer vor ihm fernzuhalten, deren Inhalt Naruto offenbar trinkbar schien, für Sauberkeit zu sorgen und ihm Zuneigung zukommen zu lassen. Aber manchmal erschien ihr seltsam und teilweise sehr schwer. Nie hatte sie sich wirklich tagtäglich um einen anderen Menschen gekümmert. Es schien ihr eine vollkommen andere Verantwortung als die, die sie bei ihren Aufträgen kennengelernt hatte oder die, die sie gegenüber Uzushio, ihrer Schwester, deren Lebenspartner und nun Konoha gefühlt hatte.

Sie hatte auch das Siegel auf Narutos Bauch untersucht, das inzwischen verblasst war, und den Fuchsdämon in ihm zurückhielt. Minato hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und es war beeindruckend, was er aus einem ihr bekanntem Siegel ihres Clans gemacht hatte. Der Mann hatte immer schon großes Talent gehabt. Er war einer von den Menschen gewesen, in dessen Händen sie Wissen der Uzumakis gern gesehen hatte. Er hatte auch mehrere Siegel, die ihm Kushina vermittelt hatte, verändert und neues mit ihnen geschaffen. Jede seiner neuen Techniken war ein Erbe von Islanas Dorf. Wie viel von dem Wissen Uzushios war nicht einfach nur in alle Winde zerstreut worden oder sogar unwiderruflich verloren. Wie wenige hatten sich tatsächlich näher mit ihren Jutsus befasst und sie zu verstehen gewusst. Und wie viele mochten das Wissen wohl nur missbrauchen und sich seines Ursprungs nicht erinnern. Islana hoffte, dass sie nicht eines Tages gegen Ninjas kämpfen würde, die die ihr urvertrauten Jutsus anders verwendeten als Minato es getan hatte.

Das Siegel war nicht sichtbar und für viele grundsätzlich nicht bemerkbar, aber die Leute in Konoha wussten, dass der Kyuubi nun in Naruto versiegelt war. Islana bemerkte, wie sie sie und ihren Neffen manchmal ansahen. Der neunschwänzige Fuchsdämon in ihm hatte Einwohner Konohas getötet, verwundet und ihre Freunde und Verwandten gekostet und große Teile des Dorfs zerstört. Wenn sie den kleinen blonden Jungen ansahen, sahen sie ihn nicht als Kind von Islanas Schwester, weniger noch als Sohn Minatos, sondern als Hülle des Dämons, den sie hassten. Islana befürchtete, dass sich dies mit zunehmendem Alter ihres Neffen steigern könnte. Ein Baby oder Kleinkind zu hassen oder zu fürchten war schließlich sicherlich schwieriger als ein Kind, einen Teenager oder einen Erwachsenen.

Sie hatte nicht vor, zuzulassen, dass man den Jungen und zugleich sie selbst ausgrenzte. Und sie hatte nicht vor, sich unterkriegen zu lassen. Sie war eine Uzumaki und hatte ihren Stolz und sie beide hatten alles recht dazu von den anderen Bewohnern Konohas akzeptiert zu werden.

 

Narutos erster und zweiter Geburtstag kamen und gingen, bevor sie es sich versah, bis sie neben mehreren flüchtigen Bekannten, Nachbarn und Freunde von Minato und selten auch von Kushina, die weniger beliebt gewesen war als ihr Lebensgefährte, wahrscheinlich weil sie nicht aus Konoha stammte, ihre erste Freundin in einer Mutter fand mit einem Sohn im ungefähren Alter ihres Neffen: Yoshino Nara. Eine Frau, die sich nichts einfach so gefallen ließ, im Allgemeinen auch nichts auf das hielt, was andere sagten, wenn sie eine Meinung unbegründet sah, und deren Mann hoffnungslos unter ihrem Pantoffel stand.

Yoshino war keine aktive Kunoichi, sie hatte die Ninja-Akademie besucht und war als junges Mädchen eine Genin gewesen, hatte aber letztlich nie Gefallen an dem Leben als Ninja gefunden. Stattdessen brachte sie sich fast alles bei, das der Selbstversorgung nutzen konnte. Islana war überrascht, als sie erfuhr, dass Yoshino nicht nur selbst anbaute, nähte, kochte und schnitzte, sondern auch mit fast jedem Werkzeug umzugehen wusste und gerne angelte, auch wenn es in und um Konoha wenig Gelegenheit dazu gab. Es war allerdings nicht so, als wären die Ergebnisse, die Yoshinos Arbeiten hervorbrachten, perfekt, wie die Frau selbst, waren ihre Pflanzen, ihre Kochkünste und die von ihr hergestellten Kleider, Tischdecken und Tücher eigenwillig, dennoch respektierte Islana Yoshino sehr für ihr Können. Auch für ihre leichte Sturköpfigkeit. Sie verstanden einander gut und Yoshino könnte es nicht egaler sein, dass der Kyuubi in Naruto war.

„Für mich sieht er aus wie ein ganz normales Kind. Wenn ich mir Sorgen mache, dann vielleicht über den Sohn von meinen Nachbarn, der nicht weiß, dass man nicht über Beete laufen sollte…“ Yoshinos Nachbarn waren Verwandte ihres Mannes und mehr als einmal beschwerte sich Yoshino recht deutlich darüber, dass der Sohn, ein zwölfjähriger dunkelhaariger Junge, ein Taugenichts ohne Respekt vor ihrem Haus und Garten sei.

Islana war klar, dass ihre Freundin wahrscheinlich einigen ein Dorn im Auge sein konnte und dass auch sie es nicht immer leicht hatte. Auch dass sie sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass Yoshino sie nicht im Stich lassen würde und sich niemals von irgendjemanden dazu bringen lassen würde, die Freundschaft mit ihr zu beenden, wenn sie es nicht selbst wollte.  
Sie saßen bald oft beieinander bei Tee und Gesprächen über Naruto und Shikamaru, Yoshinos Sohn.

Yoshinos Ehemann war eine Art Genie, aber hatte bisweilen wenig Enthusiasmus und zumindest gegenüber seiner Frau null Durchsetzungsvermögen. Islana hatte ihn bereits oft bemerkt, nicht selten beriet er den Hokage und obwohl er ein wenig älter war, als Minato und Kushina es gewesen waren, glaubte Islana sich zu erinnern, dass sie mit ihm in engen Kontakt gestanden hatten. Allerdings sprach sie ihn nie darauf an.

Shikaku war ein interessanter Mann und ein paar Mal spielte Islana mit ihm Shogi. Das Spiel lag ihr nicht wirklich, aber es mit einem Spieler zu spielen, der wirklich Erfahrung hatte und Strategien auf dem Spielfeld entwickelte, die einen staunen lassen konnten, machten es zu einem echten Ereignis. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich nur ein, aber wenn sie den Sohn der beiden Naras betrachtete, hatte sie das Gefühl viel von seinem Vater in ihm zu erkennen, das sich wohl in ein paar Jahren noch deutlich zeigen würde.

Shikamaru hatte nicht Narutos ewige Neugier und Aktivität, er war ruhiger und schlief mehr. Dafür schien es manchmal, als wäre er für sein Alter etwas schneller von Begriff als zum Beispiel Islanas kleiner Neffe, der sich erst viele male verletzen musste, bis ihm klar war, das dieses oder jenes gefährlich war und er instinktiv davon Abstand nahm. Shikamaru ging einigen Gefahren (spitz, heiß, kalt, schwer, wacklig, grell...) bereits aus dem Weg, nachdem er Naruto nur dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er zurückschreckte.

Ein wenig bereitete Narutos Unbesonnenheit in Bezug auf Dinge, die ihm gefährlich werden konnten, Islana ein wenig Sorgen. Andererseits waren die beiden Kinder natürlich noch sehr jung... wer wusste schon, wie sie sich entwickeln würden.


	4. Konflikt

Eine weitere Freundin fand Islana ein Jahr später. Sie hatte viele Bekanntschaften geschlossen, aber die Leute hielten Abstand. Sie merkte, dass nicht nur zu ihr und Naruto Abstand gehalten wurde, sondern auch zu einer der großen ansässigen Familien, ebenjener der auch ihre Nachbarin angehörte. Genau genommen schien es ihr als würden sämtliche Uchihas aus dem Dorf zurückgedrängt, auch wenn ein Teil davon sicherlich in der eigenen Abschottung der Uchihas gegenüber anderen zuzuschreiben war. Islana wusste nicht, welche Gründe es für das eine wie das andere gab, aber es gefiel ihr nicht und sie fühlte sich ihnen ein wenig verbunden.

Mikoto Uchiha war mit Kushina befreundet gewesen und sie kamen ins Gespräch über Islanas Schwester und über deren Sohn und darüber zum Thema Kinder, denn Mikoto hatte selbst zwei Söhne, einen Älteren, der bereits ein Genin war, und einen jüngeren, nur ein paar Monate älter als Naruto und Shikamaru. Irgendwie entwickelten sich aus einigen Unterhaltungen beinahe regelmäßige Treffen und Verabredungen, zu denen sie ihre Kinder mitbrachten. Und es war praktisch, dass sie nicht weit voneinander entfernt lebten. Oft trafen sie sich dann auch zu dritt, Islana, Mikoto und Yoshino, setzten ihre kleinen zukünftigen Wunder in eine Ecke und redeten miteinander.

Dafür, dass sie keine Mutter und Hausfrau sein wollte, fing Islana an, sich entschieden mutter- und hausfrauenhaft zu fühlen, wenn sie gemeinsam mit Yoshino und Mikoto Naruto, Shikamaru und Sasuke, Mikotos Sohn, und bisweilen auch dem älteren Bruder zusahen, wie sie miteinander spielten. Wobei das Spielen nicht immer harmonisch war, weil sich die drei Jungen bereits anfingen sehr voneinander zu unterscheiden. Und nicht selten kam es auch vor, dass es die drei Frauen selbst überraschte, was drei kleine Kinder manchmal anrichten konnten, wenn man sie in der Nähe der falschen Gegenstände allein ließ.

Mikoto und ihre beiden Söhne waren reservierter als Yoshino und Islana, was ein Charakterzug ihrer Familie sein musste, aber sie war sehr fürsorglich und vor allem Dingen auch sehr stolz auf ihre Kinder. Wenn sie sich öffnete und etwas auftaute, war sie zudem die größte Klatschbase, die Islana je gekannt hatte. Yoshino sprach gerne einmal über diesen oder jenen Vorfall, doch Mikoto hatte täglich neue Gerüchte über das halbe Dorf anzubieten und zu fast allem eine eigene Meinung, die ihre steife Art bisweilen Lüge sprach.

Ihre beiden Söhne waren ihr im Aussehen sehr ähnlich. Sie hatten eine fast fragile Schönheit, die man vor allem bei Itachi, dem Älteren, in eine wachsende Stärke übergehen sah. Beide waren eher ruhig, was sie in Kombination mit Shikamaru zu einem ziemlichen Gegensatz zu Naruto machte, der die Unruhe in Person sein konnte, wenn sie beisammen waren. Doch sie störten sich daran, dass Naruto Energie für drei hatte, zu Islanas Freude, scheinbar nicht. Und Itachi behandelte Naruto wie einen weiteren kleinen Bruder, obwohl seine offenkundig enge Bindung zu seinem biologischen Bruder um einiges stärker blieb. Shikamaru gegenüber, falls er gerade da war, verhielt er sich neutral, aber freundlich. Irgendwie schien es Islana, dass Shikamaru und Itachi trotz ihrer ähnlichen frühzeitigen Reife und ziemlich sicher überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz doch einander nicht auf einer Ebene begegnen konnten. So konnte auch zwischen ihnen nicht genug Nähe sein, um Shikamaru eine weitere kleiner-Bruder-Figur für Itachi sein zu lassen.

Sasuke, der jüngere Sohn, war hingegen vor allen Dingen sehr aufmerksam und ließ sich auch manchmal von Naruto mit seinem Enthusiasmus für Bewegung und neue Sachen anstecken. Irgendwie war er für sein Alter auch schon ein wenig reserviert, fast so als wäre dies ein genetisches Erbe seiner Familie. Aber meist war er ein Kind, wie viele andere auch und oft interessiert und verspielt.

Bald nachdem sie angefangen hatten, sich regelmäßig zu sehen, bekam Islana ihre erste richtige Mission, seit sie ein Ninja Konohas geworden war. Die Aufträge zuvor waren alle innerhalb des Dorfes gewesen und von solcher Geringfügigkeit, dass sie sonst vor allem Genin zugeteilt worden wären. Sie war froh, dass Mikoto und Yoshino ihr anboten, sich dann und wann um Naruto zu kümmern, wenn sie unterwegs war. Sie wollte ihn nicht unbedingt sich selbst überlassen. Sie freute sich auch darüber, wieder das Gefühl zu haben richtig aktiv zu sein. Seitdem sie mit ihrem Neffen zusammenlebte, hatte ihre Arbeit neben den Genin-Aufträgen in wenigen archivarischen Dingen bestanden. Aber im Grunde ihres Herzen war Islana nicht für Heim und Haus-Aufträge gemacht. Sie war an das Leben als Ninja seit ihrer Kindheit gewöhnt.  
Sie erledigte die Mission und sie erledigte sie gut.

Es war seltsam so lange nicht bei ihrem Neffen zu sein und als sie zurückkehrte, war sie innerlich ziemlich aufgelöst. Sie umarmte ihn lange. Mikoto, bei der er die vier Tage lang gewesen war, meinte, sie verstände das sehr gut. Es sei anders als nur ein paar Stunden. Und Islana spürte, wie wichtig Naruto geworden war. Nun, er hatte sie schon kurz, nachdem sie ihn kennenlernte, mit dem ersten Blick aus seinen blauen Augen um den Finger gewickelt.

 

Weitere Aufträge folgten und ließen sie nun Anschluss zu einigen Chunin und Jounin bekommen. Vorher war sie immer nur Teil von zusammengewürfelten Gruppen gewesen und immer noch eine Ninja aus einem lange zerstörtem Dorf. Nun war sie Teil der vielfältigen Shinobi-Gemeinschaft Konohas. Obwohl einige sie scheel von der Seite anblickten, waren doch andere bald auf dem Wege gute Kameraden und Freunde zu werden, die ihre Arbeit und ihre Person schätzten. Langsam, unmerklich wurde Konoha wirklich ihr Zuhause und es fühlte sich gut an.

Natürlich war nicht alles rosarot. Wenn Islana einmal anderen von Naruto erzählte, hörten einige auf, mit ihr zu sprechen. Wenn sie nicht selten die Kleidung Konohas gegen ihre weiten hellen Gewänder Uzushios eintauschte, die sie selbst genäht hatte, bis auf eins der Oberteile, das ihre Mutter ihr hinterlassen hatte und das sie hatte retten können, sah man sie schräg von der Seite an. Manchmal erinnerten sie sich, woher sie kam und hinterfragten wohl, warum sie nun in Konoha war. Es waren irrationale Gedanken von Verrat oder Untreue dem Dorf gegenüber, die den einen oder anderen Abstand halten ließen. Obwohl Uzushio vor seiner Vernichtung mit Konoha verbündet gewesen war.

Ein Grund war natürlich auch, dass Islana auch ohne Naruto auffiel. Durch ihre roten Haare, ihr bisweilen unruhiges Gemüt und die zahllosen Techniken, die mehr diejenigen Uzushios als die Konohas waren. Islanas Arme waren voller sichtbarer und unsichtbarer Siegel ihrer Familie. Viele Fuinjutsus einer ganz eigenen Art zierten ihren einen Knöchel, die sie von dort aus aktivieren konnte, um gespeichertes Chakra und in einer anderen Dimension aufbewahrte Waffen herbeizuholen. Und obwohl sie sich den anderen Ninjas anpasste, verfiel sie oft in Kampfstile, die sie aus ihrer Kindheit kannte und die zu Teilen sogar nie von Nicht-Uzumakis erlernt worden waren. Und mit der Zeit würde auffallen, dass sie nicht nur größere Chakravorräte besaß, sondern auch lange jung aussehen würde, denn Uzumakis waren von Natur aus langlebiger und besaßen hohe Mengen an innerer Kraft. Einige sahen in Islanas Fähigkeiten und ihrem natürlichen Erbe eine große Stärke und Bereicherung, doch leider waren andere nicht immer bereit, sie als eine von ihnen zu sehen, wenn sie doch offenkundig anderen Ursprungs war.

 

Islana, Yoshino und Mikoto feierten die Geburtstage von Itachi, Shikamaru, Sasuke und Naruto gemeinsam und wieder überraschte es Islana, wie schnell ihr Neffe und die drei anderen groß wurden. Genauso überraschte sie Mikotos Älterer, mit dem sie ein paar mal ins Gespräch kam. Noch nicht zehn Jahre alt war der Junge erstaunlich erwachsen in einigen seiner Ideen. Sie befürchtete, dass er zu schnell innerlich alterte. Er war einer der wenige, der Islana je auf Uzushio ansprach, neugierig über ihre Heimat aber gleichzeitig besorgt über ihr nun gemeinsames anderes Dorf. Zwar sprach er es nicht aus und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch Islana bemerkte wohl, dass Itachi sich für sein Alter viel zu frühe Gedanken darüber machte, ob Konoha Uzushios Schicksal teilen könnte.

Mikoto und ihr Ehemann, mit dem Islana im Allgemeinen wenig in Kontakt kam, waren sehr stolz auf ihren ältesten Sohn und mindestens zwei der drei jüngeren Kinder, Sasuke und Naruto, blickten zu Itachi auf.

Der ältere Uchihasohn war sehr begabt, klug und geschickt. Er hatte keine Probleme damit, sich die Techniken an der Akademie schnell anzueignen. Außerdem hatte der Junge auch bereits das Erbe seiner Familie erlangt. Die Uchihas besaßen einzigartige mit ihren Augen verbundenen Fähigkeiten. Sie ließen sie ihre Begabungen bei Illusions-Jutsus verstärken und Techniken anderer leichter durchschauen und nachmachen. Dass Itachi dazu in der Lage war die meisten Jutsus anderer zu kopieren, steigerte seine Fähigkeiten weiter. Islana war inzwischen klar, dass auch diese besonderen Augen einer der Gründe dafür waren, dass es im Dorf Leute gab, die den Uchihas nicht vertrauten. Wie Islanas Siegel fielen die Augen unter den speziellen Jutsus der Clans von Konoha auf.

Dass Itachi so früh das Sharingan erlangt hatte, machte ihn in seiner Familie zu etwas Besonderem, denn nicht alle bekamen die Fähigkeiten des Clans und die meisten waren, wenn überhaupt, erst ein paar Jahre zu dem in der Lage, das der Neunjährige beherrschte.

Islana fühlte sich dem älteren von Mikotos Kindern verbunden, denn sie wusste, im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei Kindern hatte er noch Teile des Endes des letzten Krieges mitbekommen. Er war zu der Zeit nicht viel jünger gewesen als sie es war, als der vorherige große Krieg wütete und als Uzushio kurz vor dessen Ausbrechen zerstört wurde. Vielleicht so alt wie Kushina, als ihre gemeinsame Familie fast gänzlich ausgelöscht wurde. Es schien ihr, als hätte er nicht weniger mitbekommen als sie selbst damals. Islana war froh, dass ihr Neffe bisher in einer Zeit ohne Krieg groß werden konnte. Und sie wünschte Itachi, dass sein erster Krieg sein letzter wäre und er von vielen Konflikten nicht Teil werden musste.

„Wir können nicht dafür sorgen, dass die Kinder nicht in einen Krieg geraten. Aber wir können sie darauf vorbereiten. Sie unterstützen und ihnen die Möglichkeiten bringen, sich im Falle des Falles zu verteidigen.“, meinte Mikoto.

„Und ihnen soweit wie möglich eine gute Kindheit geben.“, ergänzte Yoshino.

 

Konoha hatte sich eindeutig erholt, die Akademie brachte neue Genin und Chūnin hervor und beschloss sich zu erweitern. Die Aufträge von innerhalb und außerhalb des Dorfes nahmen zu. Konohas Ninja hatten einen guten Ruf. Nach vier Jahren war das Dorf dabei die Wunden des Kriegs und des Ausbruchs des Fuchsdämons fast gänzlich verblassen zu lassen. Zwar blieben die Erinnerungen, die jungen Ninjas, die Islana kennenlernte (und die sie sich bisweilen etwas alt fühlen ließen, obwohl sie kaum 30 war, kein Alter für Uzumakis), waren durch den Krieg geprägt worden, aber es kam das Gefühl einer neuen Zeit auf. Die Zerstörungen, die der Kyuubi mit sich gebracht hatte, waren zu großen Teilen repariert. Kinder, deren Eltern an diesem Tag gestorben waren, würden nicht vergessen, was geschehen war, doch keines von ihnen war allein gelassen worden. Die jungen Erwachsenen des Dorfs würden später diejenigen werden, die Naruto und seine Generation unterrichten und prägen würden, nun begleitete Islana sie auf ihren ersten A und S-Rang Missionen als Chūnin und sah einige bereits zu Jōnin werden.

Islana selbst hatte das Angebot Chūnin Konohas zu werden nach zehn größeren auswärtigen Missionen als Ninja von Konoha bekommen. Sie hatte bereits lange vorher als Chūnin Uzushios die Erfahrung gesammelt, die laut dem Hokage dafür ausreichten. Er meinte auch, dass sie (wenn auch inoffiziell) schon mehr als anderthalb Jahrzehnte zu Konohas Shinobis zählte. Und möglicherweise würde sie in ein paar Jahren Jōnin werden oder sogar irgendwann eine kleine Gruppe Genin unter sich haben... laut Hiruzen Sarutobis Meinung. Sie hätte nie erwartet möglicherweise einmal Leiterin und Lehrerin eines Teams junger Ninja zu werden. Vorerst reichte ihr aber ihr eigener kleiner Ninja, den sie bereits bei sich daheim hatte.

Inzwischen hatten Naruto und Mikotos und Yoshinos kleine Jungen angefangen nicht nur das Laufen sondern auch das Sprechen für sich zu entdecken. Wobei sich Islanas Neffe mit mehr Enthusiasmus bei den Dingen zeigte als Shikamaru und Sasuke, aber zugleich eine Ungeschicklichkeit aufwartete, die Islana manchmal Sorgen bereitete. Aber Naruto war ein Energiebündel und offenkundig Kushinas Sohn durch und durch, er fiel hin, verletzte sich, rutschte aus, aber er stand immer wieder auf und wenn er mal eine Wunde hatte, blieb sie nicht lange. Letzteres war möglicherweise nicht nur Teil des Uzumakischen Durchhaltevermögens sondern auch Folge des Kyuubis in ihm. Auch Kushinas Wunden waren noch schneller als zuvor geheilt, nachdem sie den Fuchsdämon in sich versiegelt bekommen hatte.

Mikotos Junge war nur etwas weniger aktiv als Naruto, aber nicht ganz so sehr gesprächig wie der blonde Sohn von Kushina, der schon vor einem Jahr angefangen hatte alle möglichen Worte aufzuschnappen und zu wiederholen. Und die beiden begannen richtige Gespräche zu führen oder erfanden Erzählungen über Ninjas beim Spielen, denen die drei Frauen gerne zuhörten. Shikamaru mischte sich meist nicht ein, doch wenn er etwas brauchte, konnte er sich in recht ordentlichen Sätzen seiner Mutter gegenüber äußern und wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, sagte er dies.

„Sasuke, Sasuke, ano-nee... weißt du, was ich...“, brabbelte Naruto. Er erzählte dieses und jenes und ging damit augenscheinlich dem anderen Jungen mehr als einmal auf die Nerven. Oft schien aber auch der junge Uchiha daraufhin zu erzählen, was hingegen er gesehen, getan oder mit Itachi erlebt hatte. Die beiden hatten eine frühe Art von Rivalität, die manchmal geradezu niedlich sein konnte. Auch wenn Islana hoffte, dass sie dennoch in Zukunft Freunde sein würden und einander nicht irgendwann verletzten.

Älter zu werden brachte noch weitere Änderungen. Als Islana Naruto, der angefangen hatte mit den anderen Kindern im Dorf umher zulaufen, eines Tages vom Spielplatz abholte, sah er sie mit großen traurigen Augen an.

Er war nicht mit Sasuke und Shikamaru zusammen gewesen, sondern mit ein paar anderen Kindern aus der Umgebung. Und Islana begriff, dass die Eltern dieser Kinder bei seinem Anblick wütend geworden waren und ihnen gesagt hatten, sie sollten sich nicht mit Naruto abgeben. Und dass es nicht das erste Mal gewesen war. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihr Neffe manchmal misstrauisch und bisweilen voller Zorn auf den Kyuubi von einigen Erwachsenen betrachtet wurde. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, sie würden ihn zumindest als kleines Kind in Frieden lassen.

Islana war nicht blind. Sie wusste, dass in Konoha zum Beispiel das Clan-Denken viel größer war als sie es aus ihrer Kindheit in Uzushio kannte. Die großen Familien blieben zu vielen Teilen unter sich und in ihrem traditionellen Umkreis. Die Uchihas, in die Mikoto eingeheiratet hatte, waren untereinander im Kontakt, weniger aber mit Leuten anderer Clans. Genauso die Hyuugas, die Islana fast nur vom Sehen her kannte. Und selbst Yoshinos Familie lebte ein wenig außerhalb und blieb viel unter sich oder in den Kreisen zweier weiterer kleiner Clans, mit denen seit langen Zeiten traditionell zusammenarbeiteten.

Auch anderswo im gesellschaftlichen Denken war man in Konoha nicht wie in Uzushio, wo es fester Grundsatz war, dass jeder Freund eines Freundes oder Freund eines Freundes eines Freundes ein Freund war und ein Einwohner Uzushios stets dem anderem beistand. Ein Familienname war zum Beispiel nur so weit von Bedeutung, wie es das Wissen um die Herkunft anbelangte. Freilich die Uzumakis hatten eine gewisse Stellung gehabt als Begründer und häufig vertretene Familie, aber Nachnamen waren nur Nachnamen, wenn alle eine Familie wurden. Eine ungewöhnliche Denkweise für Ninjas, vielleicht auch eine Denkweise, die Gefahren bergen konnte, dennoch eine, die Islana in Konoha fehlte.

Sie selbst und Naruto fielen aus dem Rahmen, sie hatte bereits befürchtet, dass ihr Neffe deswegen vielleicht einmal Probleme haben würde, auch weil er für sein Alter schon sehr viel mitbekam und ihr schien, dass er ein wenig zu viel unterbewusst speicherte. Er bemerkte, dass er anders angesehen und behandelt wurde, und es tat weh zu wissen, dass es ihn anfing zu beschäftigen. Aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es Eltern gab, die laut Dinge wie „Spielt nicht mit diesem Jungen“, „Gebt euch nicht mit diesem Kind ab“ und „Bleibt dem da fern“ sagten. „Monster.“, zischten. Vor dem vierjährigem Naruto, der durchaus zu hören und verstehen begann.

„Hör zu.“, sagte sie ihrem Neffen, „Lass dich nicht durch das Gerede von anderen traurig machen.“  
„Bin ich ein Monster?“, fragte Naruto.  
Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Nein.“  
„Warum sagen sie...“  
„Weißt du, sie verstehen einfach ein paar Dinge nicht. Sie haben kein Recht, dich ein Monster zu nennen. Sie haben ihre Gründe, aber ihr Verhalten ist falsch.“  
„Warum können sie mich nicht leiden? Warum sehen sie dich so an? Warum...“

Naruto fragte viel und lange. Es war, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen. Islana hörte ihm zu, antwortete und versuchte für ihn da zu sein. Es war für sie nicht leicht, manche Dinge zu sagen. Oder Naruto zu vertrösten, dass sie ihm dieses oder jenes erklären würde, wenn er älter war. Sie selbst hatte als Kind solche Antworten immer gehasst. Aber sie konnte und wollte ihm nicht schon jetzt manche Sachen genauer erklären. Und wie könnte er sie schon verstehen? Er war noch nicht einmal ganz fünf Jahre alt. Viel zu jung, um manche der Sachen überhaupt ausdrücken zu können, die ihn beschäftigten. Ja, um überhaupt in der Lage zu sein in Worten zu beschreiben, was ihn bedrückte.

Sie hatte den Wunsch ihn vor der Welt zu verstecken und vor allen Makeln, die sich darin fanden. Gleichzeitig wollte sie nicht, dass er vollkommen verständnislos in Selbstzweifeln, Vorwürfen, Ängsten oder Unsicherheiten versank. Es gäbe wohl sicher Eltern, die ihren Kindern Halbwahrheiten auftischen würden oder versuchen würden, sie in Watte einzupacken. Doch auch das erschien ihr nicht ganz richtig.

In Uzushio hatte sie selbst früh darauf bestanden Antworten auf jede Art von Frage zu bekommen. Auch wenn diese ihr dann vielleicht erst später verständlich wurden, war es ihr doch schon mit sechs Jahren wichtig gewesen, dass sie Teil an den Dingen hatte. Als Kushina nach Konoha gegangen war, hatte sie gewusst, warum ihre Schwester ging. Sie war in ihren eigenen Augen kein Kind mehr gewesen. Aber inzwischen befand sie dieses jüngere Ich dennoch als naiv.

Sie ging also auf jede Frage von ihrem kleinen Jungen ein. Es war nicht so, dass sie wirklich alles erzählte, aber sie nahm ihn ernst in seinen Sorgen.

„Egal, was du auch hörst oder erlebst, ich bin immer auf deiner Seite.“, erklärte sie ihm, „Du bist nicht allein und ich werde mich für dich einsetzen.“ Selbst wenn es gegen die Köpfe von den Leuten in ihrem jetzigem Dorf ging. Sie würde sich nicht verbieten lassen, sich für ihren Neffen und sich selbst einzusetzen.


End file.
